


《沉》第二章

by icecellarmeow



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: bdsm相关，不喜勿入，未成年勿入





	《沉》第二章

**Author's Note:**

> bdsm相关，不喜勿入，未成年勿入

这是一间很宽敞的包厢，正门对着的地方是一块大大的投屏，下方不远处放着一个小茶几，茶几两侧各放着一个单人小沙发，而茶几再往后则是一张长沙发。包厢四四方方的左右两边墙上各开了两道门，上面都各自有不同的符号，很显然是还有里间。  
小星子带他走到门上符号为三条抓痕的房间口，轻轻地扣了三声门，道:“孤狼先生，白羽先生已经做完了登记，我将他带来了。”  
接着他们在外面安静的等了一会儿，门从里面打开，秦慕彦脱掉了外套，正在挽自己的袖口。  
小星子知趣的功成身退，秦慕彦侧身让出一条道来，做了个邀请的手势。（接下来玩游戏的时候都用俩人代号了哈）  
从门外望进去便能看到室内挂着发各种各样的道具，白羽到底是个新手，从没见过这样的阵势，不过他不愿意在孤狼面前露怯，于是强装镇定的走了进去。  
门被“啪嗒”一声关上，房间里开着灯，但算不上多明亮，昏昏暗暗的，但总不至于看不清。白羽双手搭在衣角，有些犹豫要不要自己脱掉，他毕竟他不是什么傻白甜的小白兔，也是了解过一些这方面内容的，不过当真正需要自己做的时候，还是会有些犹豫。  
“怎么，是需要我帮你脱掉？”孤狼从不接手新手，自然也不信奉循序渐进那一套，既然白羽有勇气走进这间调教室，那他就要为自己的莽撞和勇敢付出代价，他从不给任何人以新手的待遇，即使那个人是真正的新手。  
白羽有些恼羞，他不自在的舔了舔嘴唇大声说了句“不用”，随后毫不拖泥带水地脱掉了自己的衣服，甚至在脱下内裤时，也只是红了耳尖犹豫了一小下。  
不错的适应能力，但是能做到哪种程度呢？就凭这种敏感的自尊心。  
孤狼无意识地勾了勾嘴角，显然被勾起了兴趣:“如果你认为你需要做的只是脱光了扭扭捏捏的站着，那么你就可以出去了，新手先生。”  
这句话显然又刺激到了白羽，他毫不客气地瞪了孤狼一眼，随后缓缓在地毯上跪了下来。不就是这些毫无新意的仪式吗，见得多了理论知识总是完美的。白羽嘲讽一笑，抬头时却意外的并未看见孤狼眼中的惊讶或是一丁点惊喜。  
“我猜你正在沾沾自喜，觉得作为一个新手，能做到这个程度应该会让我很满意？”孤狼往前走了两小步，逼近白羽，“但是很可惜，在我眼中并没有新手光环的待遇，小奴隶，从你走进这间调教室开始你就一直在犯错误，你觉得我应该怎样对你满意？”  
白羽默默捏紧了拳头，随即长舒了一口气，实际上他非常讨厌这样的语气，但他最终还是压下脾气回道:“很抱歉先生，如果您认为我犯了错误，那也只不过是因为我事先并不知道您的规矩，如果您愿意告诉我，我保证能做到让您满意。”  
“你的觉悟我很欣慰，但是抱歉小奴隶，我从没有和别人立规矩的习惯。当你做了某件事的时候，我自然会用鞭子告诉你它合不合我的规矩。”说罢，孤狼顺手从侧面的橱柜里挑了一根长鞭，示意地向白羽挥了挥。  
无理取闹，简直是有病。白羽还没来得及反驳，孤狼便适时地截住了话题。  
“我没耐心和你讨论这些无关紧要的话题，现在，双腿分开，双手撑地，脸贴到地面。”  
这是一个羞耻度很高的动作，双腿分开必然能让一些私密部位暴露得很彻底，而要将脸贴到地面就会让臀部高高翘起，简直就像是一只在向主人摇尾乞怜的公狗。  
白羽咬了咬嘴唇，一时之间僵在原地。  
孤狼笑了笑，并没有将白羽的不自在放在心上，他只是用手试了试鞭子的韧性，说出了一个残酷的事实:“我需要提醒你，在今晚的登记表中，你是属于我的sub，而作为一个违反的俱乐部规则的sub，没有资格拥有结束惩罚的权利。也就是今晚，你不会拥有安全词，你的一切权利都来源于我的给予，而我，对你有绝对的处决权。”  
他在提醒白羽，除了臣服于自己，他没有第二种选择。当然，他想，这位倔强的新手先生并不一定会听。  
“我认为，比这更加痛苦的受苦方式还有很多种，没必要一定要使用这种毫无技巧的姿势。”白羽自然明白他的意思，“夜宴”在签订会员协议时就对这一点做出了充分的说明。  
“我并没有耐心再听到你多一句的狡辩，奴隶，你需要做的仅仅是服从命令，如果你连这一点都做不到，那么很遗憾，你连跪在我面前的资格都没有。”孤狼斜靠在橱柜上，语气讽刺，对付自尊心强的人，从来不需要过多的技巧。  
果然，即使是最拙劣的激将法也能对白羽起到非常致命的作用，他赌气一般地分开腿将双手背在身后，火速地塌下腰去，侧着头道:“听说您是俱乐部鞭打技巧最优秀的dom，希望您的手段不至于让我失望，先生。”  
孤狼愣了两秒，情不自禁地笑出了声。他实在是佩服白羽这种丝毫不会审时度势的勇气，他从没有见过有人能单纯的为了和别人赌气而做到这个程度。很奇怪的逻辑不是吗？因为强烈的自尊心不愿意做羞耻的动作，但是也正是因为那强烈的自尊心，可以把这样羞耻的动作做的如此理直气壮。  
“这不需要你来衡量，奴隶，不过，你既然这样说了，我也会尽我所能的不让你失望。”孤狼收敛了笑意，走了几步，绕到白羽身后，他明显感觉到男孩的身体不自觉的颤抖了一下，看起来白羽其实并没有他表现出来的这样镇定。  
也对，任何一个新手面对孤狼这样强硬的dom，都应该会有恐惧的心理，白羽不过是善于将这样的心理伪装成另外一种方式，但这并不代表他不会害怕。  
内心犹豫恐惧表面却还在强装镇定的sub，向来很受怜惜，可惜，孤狼从不是一个会怜香惜玉的dom。他掂了掂手中的长鞭，毫不客气地甩出了今晚的第一鞭。  
鞭子带着劲风落下，这一鞭显然没有收手，落在白羽白嫩的臀肉上，很快泛起一道可怖红痕。白羽更是被打的一颤，直起身子大幅度的蹦跶了一下，他几乎快把牙齿咬碎， 才堪堪忍下了呻吟。  
孤狼将鞭尾扫过他的脊背道:“我似乎没让你改变姿势。”  
太疼了，二十年的少爷生活显然不会带给他这样的疼痛，一点防备都没有的臀肉要硬抗那铁一般的鞭子根本就是自讨苦吃。很显然，在走进这扇房门前，白羽低估了孤狼更高估了自己，他颤颤巍巍地重新撑好，小声回话:“我很抱歉，先生。”  
孤狼挑了挑眉道:“道歉之前，你最好再确认一次对我的称呼，奴隶。”  
白羽愣了一下，沉默了一小会儿开口道:“是的，主人。”  
实际上，这对于白羽来说并不是一个难以启齿的称呼，那一鞭子留下的余威还在时刻提醒着他，孤狼确实有着不输于他榜二dom排名的手段。  
孤狼显然很满意白羽的反应，但手上依然没闲着，趁着男孩毫无防备，火速的落下了第二鞭。  
“呜——”呻吟在刻意的压制下有些变调，白羽双手握拳，这才第二鞭，仅仅是今晚的一个开始就已经如此难熬。  
“不错，比起一些无意义的求饶和哭喊，我更喜欢你仔细品尝疼痛的样子。”鞭子伴随着孤狼的话语一鞭接一鞭的落下，每一下都激起白羽的一阵颤抖和努力压制的呻吟。十鞭过后，从臀峰到大腿根部都印上了鲜红的鞭痕，配上男孩美玉一般不停颤抖的双腿，在视觉上上给了人极大的美感体验。  
孤狼很显然十分享受这样的画面，他对鞭打向来有着近乎疯狂的追求，这大概也算得上是个特殊的癖好，大概是家里养的太好，白羽的肤色偏白，鲜红的鞭痕落在这样的皮肤上会给人带来凌虐的快感。  
孤狼将鞭子扫过白羽的大腿根，不出意料的，白羽颤抖的更加厉害。  
白羽有些不安，鞭子给他带来了莫大的疼痛，而孤狼的强势和压迫感，让他产生了一丝莫须有的被掌控的满足感，这样的认知让白羽觉得有些难堪，他害怕下一鞭的到来，但不知为何又隐隐有些期待。


End file.
